


CEREMONY

by nightrunning



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, In Public, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, tfw your bff is a living grecian statue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrunning/pseuds/nightrunning
Summary: It was always bound to happen, sooner or later; Angeal gives into an impulse he’s held tight to for years when Genesis comes home from Wutai injured. The prequel of the prequel.





	CEREMONY

**1**

* * *

 

The clouds had gathered and knitted a grey lid over the camp, but Angeal didn’t need the threat of rain to hasten his steps. He picked his way through the crowds outside the little tents and the troops passing water skins and scraps of food between them. Some spotted Angeal as he passed and called his name. He didn’t stop, not today.

On a post outside the doctor’s tent fluttered a scrap of a white bandage. Angeal pushed it aside as he entered, blinking at the dark and the strange smells - fresh wounds and old medicines. It all lingered heavily under the nose. His heart hammered in a panic… and almost dead stopped when he saw someone sit up on a gurney.

‘Ange? It’s tea time. I thought you’d be in the queue for shoe leather soup with everyone else.’

‘Genesis,’ Angeal warned with a glower, but they both knew it was a bark, not a bite. Gens’ smile brightened. ‘what happened?’

He looked smaller without his coat on; it was folded up beside him. Genesis had a hand curled tight around his forearm and a tension in his jaw, even as his eyes sparkled.

‘Did you know they poison their spear blades here in Wutai?’

‘Poison?!’

‘Oh, please, it’s not like I drank it. It’s just a scratch - on my  _ right _ arm, I might add. As in the one I don’t use.’

‘You still use it,’ Angeal muttered. He looked to the doctor at the far end of the tent and she looked back, exasperated.

‘It  _ is _ a shallow incision,’ she started, stood behind Genesis at a ramshackle table cluttered with bottles and small boxes. ‘but the toxin is in your bloodstream all the same. If you’d quit the field right away, we might have avoided this.’

Genesis shrugged.

‘You kept fighting?’ Angeal stepped closer, more fearful with each  _ clink _ of vials. He hadn’t liked the orders when they’d come in yesterday, or the idea of being separated in their final skirmish. Three months had gone by in Wutai without major injury, and now… ‘It was supposed to be a reconnaissance mission, Gen. No engagement.’

‘They saw  _ us _ . They know their country better than we do - fancy that.’

‘You could’ve sounded a retreat.’

Genesis scoffed, his eyes flashed. ‘I’ve barely had an opportunity to fight since we landed, what with you and our  _ demon _ stealing the show. You should’ve seen me, Ange. Everything went red.’

They’d despise the colour for years to come, Angeal had no doubt, but it didn’t bring him any pride.

‘Gen,’

‘You can huff and puff later. Just tell this one,’ he jabbed a thumb at the doctor. ‘that I’ll be fine to fly back with the rest of you.’

‘What?’

The doctor had dark smudges beneath her eyes, and her wispy hair was falling free of the long braid.

‘He’s going to get worse before he gets better. Most likely he won’t be fit to travel for a fortnight, or longer.’

Angeal winced. They were supposed to leave for Midgar in less than a week, weather permitting.

Genesis watched the shadows shift on the canvas walls, rippling with the wind outside. It was picking up. Angeal hated to press an issue he knew had set, but he saw the red dripping between Gen’s fingers...

‘Is it not possible at all?’

‘Possible?’ she frowned. ‘Yes. But not advisable. He will sicken quickly after the adrenaline wears off.’

‘So you think,’ Genesis mumbled.

Angeal took a breath.

‘If she’s right you’ll need to stay here.’

Genesis scoffed. ‘No, what?! I’m a SOLDIER, not one of those…  _ grunts _ out there! Oh, for the- I didn’t mean it like that.’ he rolled his eyes when Angeal made to scold him. ‘We heal, you and I and Seph, you know this.’

‘And that’s why I said you’ll sicken, not die.’ the doctor added. Genesis soundly ignored her.

His knuckles were white - he had to be hurting, even if he’d sooner perish than admit it. Angeal reached to brush a stray lock of hair from Gen’s brow, and Genesis let him - with a slight pout.

‘Such a fierce thing,’ Angeal said, quietly. Genesis looked at him flatly, and he quashed the smile that threatened, despite himself. Even as a child, with a bad attitude and a worse temper, Genesis had never liked being told  _ no _ , and would do whatever he could to turn it to a  _ yes _ , grudging or otherwise.

‘Ange?’ Genesis whispered.

‘I worry about you,’

Genesis laughed, but whatever clever quip he had withered before he could loose it. The doctor approached - needle at the ready.

Angeal found Genesis’ free hand on the gurney and covered it with his own, though he was struck with a want to bring it to his lips…

‘Just a scratch,’ Genesis said.

Angeal nodded, and squeezed.

 

 

 

**2**

* * *

 

Sephiroth shielded his eyes from the sun with a slender hand, unaffected by how the helicopter chopped up the wind, sending it buffeting at them on the opposite end of the roof. His hair whipped across his face and shoulders, molten silver, ribbons of white; it was sunset.

Angeal appreciated the breeze. It was a brisk evening to begin with, but he felt a sweat between his shoulders even so. Behind the jagged buildings and plates of the city, a yellow sun sank in the sky; peach to pink, melting.

Tseng was the first out of the helicopter. He landed agily, the picture of Turk composure, then produced a phone from his suit pocket. He set it to his ear and motioned to the helicopter, mirroring Sephiroth’s welcome gesture - briefly lifting a hand. Angeal copied it a moment later, too, but then another was jumping down.

_ All red _ . He’d gotten his coat back.

Genesis landed more heavily. The helicopter mussed his hair and he was smiling as he spoke. Angeal said his name under his breath, then he was running.

Angeal swept him up into a bracing hug the moment he could get his arms around him, mindful of his wound, and Gen melted against him, laughing and hugging back - though not as tightly as he might’ve, ailing as he was.

It lasted longer than either of them expected - especially considering the eyes that would be watching, surely, but Angeal couldn’t bear to let go. Genesis was lithe and warm, and smelled like home; woodsmoke and soap, and something slightly floral. Angeal squeezed him around his waist, but when Genesis slipped from his arms he saw he was… confused? It was in his eyes and his smile - both hazy. Angeal laughed, desperately glad to see him.

‘You missed me, then?’ Genesis tilted his head.

All of the days in the three weeks they’d been apart hit Angeal square, all over again. They’d never been separated for so long - he couldn't remember ever feeling so  _ dull. _ Now, with Gen looking up into his eyes, Angeal felt everything he’d missed. Genesis’ voice was real, not canned over a comm, and it was a spark to light the growing ember in Angeal’s chest. It shivered down his spine into his hands.  _ He’s here. _

‘Missed you?’ Angeal echoed, shaking his head. Genesis’ brow furrowed a little, and Angeal’s breath caught. He cupped his face lightly, brushing his thumbs over the apple of his cheeks, then kissed him.

Genesis made a noise, a  _ hum. _

The moment blossomed, bloomed and became  _ real _ when Genesis kissed back. Angeal let out a shuddering breath and pulled him closer, threading his fingers into Genesis’ tangled hair, ruffled by the wind and a day’s travel. He kept things soft and shallow - but certain, and pulled back only to breathe and feel the softness of Gen’s lips all over again.

Angeal knew he’d let go of something he’d been holding tight all these years.

They looked at one another, then. Gen’s eyes were wide and bright, his chest rose and fell shallowly, and when he made to speak… nothing happened. Angeal kept an arm around his waist, catching Tseng’s eye for a moment before he shifted his attention.

‘Safe journey?’

The helicopter thrummed and was still. Sephiroth joined them a moment after his question did, a lazy half-smile pointed at the two of them before he turned to Tseng, who seemed glad for the distraction.

‘Yes,’ he said. ‘for the most part. We lost a day over the border, however, after we got… turned around.’

‘It was so not a  _ whole day _ ,’ squawked Reno, clambering out of the helicopter and almost landing in a heap at their feet. He bounded back upright with a crooked smile, brushing off his suit jacket with a flick of the wrist. Rude appeared a moment later - alighting with markedly more grace. ‘it was an hour at most.’

‘An hour,’ Tseng agreed. ‘and twenty-three more.’

Reno pouted, then clapped Genesis on the arm.

‘Guess you owe me, huh? I told you he’d-’

‘Shush. Shut up.’

‘Wha-’

‘I’ll pay you, just,’ Genesis frowned. ‘be quiet,’

‘Should we talk about interest?’ Reno grinned. Rude whispered something to Tseng that made him frown. ‘We made the bet, what, last week? C’mon, you know that’s worth something.’

‘You’d extort a wounded man?’ Genesis pressed, but ultimately to his detriment. Tseng rounded on him with a steely stare.

‘Speaking of, you’d best head to medical. I already sent word to have someone waiting for you.’

‘Then they can wait,’

Reno was smirking.

‘I’ll take him,’ Sephiroth offered.

‘Oh, boy,’ huffed Gen, only for Angeal’s ears, then looked from his lips to his eyes. ‘I’ll see you at home?’

‘Of course,’ Angeal nodded, though it hadn’t been  _ home _ for the past three weeks. He let Gen go with a smile, and then he was following Sephiroth back along the roof with their coats trailing behind them; a shadow and a flame, leaving the rest of them to stare.

Rude let out a low whistle, whispered something about  _ got all three together again _ , whilst Reno rocked on the balls of his feet.

It’d gotten cold, Angeal realised. The light was growing dull.

‘You wanna drink?’ Reno said, producing a hipflask from… somewhere.

‘No, thank you.’ Angeal started, flexing his fingers until he could feel them again. ‘I think I might go home.’

Reno shrugged.

‘Alright. Just sayin’, you look like you could use it.’

 

 

****

**3**

* * *

 

Genesis was a bundle in the corner of the sofa, silent and steaming as Angeal passed him a mug of tea. He accepted it with a grunt and glowered over the rim - and not even the crochet blankets he’d nestled in took the edge off his stare. Angeal tried an apologetic glance. Seeing him in uniform ready for the day must be salt in the wound, after all.

‘I could just not do the physical things. My mind isn’t  _ fatigued. _ ’

‘No, but you’re not out of the woods yet. What  _ not physical _ things would you do?’

‘Paperwork?’ Genesis shrugged, then scoffed and looked away when Angeal couldn’t help but laugh. ‘It’d be more entertaining than sitting around here!’

‘You could go back to bed,’ Angeal suggested, taking a seat beside him. It was still early; the sun hadn’t deigned to wake yet, and all the light beyond the curtains was pale and nascent. Even Angeal didn’t feel much like leaving for a day with Lazard, but needs must. There were Seconds and Thirds counting on him.

‘There’s no point - you’re up.’

Angeal let the shiver pass through him, over his skin like a wandering fingertip.

They each had a room in the little apartment. It’d been allocated to Angeal some years ago, and Genesis had never truly lived anywhere else, even if his room was more of a growing library than somewhere to sleep. More often than not he’d stay with Angeal on the bed, reading.  _ One more chapter _ , he’d say, before drifting off for the night.

Not that Angeal minded.

‘Your classes can’t be that strenuous. Can’t I help with that?’

Angeal shook his head. ‘We have practicals scheduled for today.’

‘Of course you do,’ Genesis slumped against the sofa and took a miserable sip from the mug. ‘well, Seph does tactical stuff. Maybe he needs some help writing on all those whiteboards, or...’

‘You. Tactics.’

Genesis managed to hold a frown for a second or two before a smirk turned up the edges of his lips. ‘Fine, Goddess, alright. I’ll sit here and knit you something nice, how about that?’

‘I’ll pick up the wool after work.’

‘Oh, goodie,’

‘You’ve never been a morning person, Gen,’ Angeal reached to run a hand through his coppery hair. He thought back to sunrises in Banora when they’d camp outside the orchard together. Genesis had woken dishevelled then, too, scrabbling at the covers to blot out the sun. Half an hour later, without fail, he’d be sweet as honey draped across Angeal’s shoulder, cooing about  _ breakfast _ . Angeal smiled at that, regretting that he wouldn’t see it this morning. ‘go back to bed.’

Genesis said nothing. Angeal teased a lock of his hair between a thumb and forefinger, noting the fresh bandage on his forearm with a pang in his chest. Genesis let Angeal kiss his cheek, and even turned his head to allow a second, a third… until Angeal had followed the line of his jaw, cupping his other cheek as gently as he might. He was so close to dozing again, Angeal knew, and knew sleep would be good for him.

Gen shifted, turning so their noses accidently bumped. He smiled, and Angeal felt his heartbeat in his ears, letting his breath ghost over Genesis’ lips. He parted them a little, and clutched at Angeal’s shoulder.

‘Ange,’ he whispered, then moaned, ever so softly, when Angeal tugged at his lower lip. ‘stay... make love to-’

Angeal thought he’d misheard the first time it happened, but then it came again and couldn’t be mistaken. Zak’s knock was just as jaunty as the rest of him, and  _ ah _ , yes, there was his voice carolling in the corridor.  _ Angeal! _

He looked with clear eyes at Genesis. Genesis looked back, and there was a pretty flush on his cheeks, now, that only made Angeal ache all the more. He was almost glad Genesis had been interrupted - he didn’t know if he could have that whispered in his ear and survive, much less go to work.

Genesis sat back and lowered his eyes to drink.

‘You’d best get that,’ he said, quietly, his voice rough with a rasp that Angeal felt between his legs. Gen grasped the cup’s handle tight, and Angeal could see his hardened nipples beneath the loose shirt he wore in place of proper pyjamas. ‘before your puppy makes a puddle in the hall.’

Angeal didn’t want to, but he nodded. He gave Gen’s thigh a pat and stood.

Zak got halfway through the door before Angeal finished opening it. He bounced from foot to foot, looking around the apartment with eyes as large as pennies.

‘Hey, Gen!’ he chirruped, spotting the man in the mound of blankets. Genesis sank deeper into them.

‘It’s early, Zak. Inside voice.’ Angeal folded his arms.

‘You got it,’ Zak mock-saluted... and honed right back in on Genesis. Angeal had too much ringing in his ears to do anything besides watch with a growing sense of dread. ‘Man, how long have you been out for? A week now?’ Zak didn’t wait for an answer, which was good, because Genesis wasn’t in the mood to give him one. ‘I’d hate that. I gotta be doing something or else I get twitchy.’

‘Zak,’ Angeal warned. He heard his own voice as if from far away.

_ If I’d woken up earlier, had half an hour more to spare… would we be… _

The soft sound of Gen’s moan still lingered, as clear as the almost touch of his lips, the little closeness they’d made between them, brow to brow.

‘At least you don’t gotta teach, though, not like this guy.’ Zak beamed at Angeal, then back to Genesis. ‘Bet you can’t wait to get back to setting shit on fire.’

‘Yes, that’s all I do.’ Genesis said dryly. Angeal had hardly expected him to laugh along, but there was a definite lack of  _ something _ airy in his voice. Angeal swatted Zak lightly about the head, drawing his attention long enough to mouth  _ enough. _ He hated to see Zak’s brightness dwindle, hated to be the cause of it even more, but Genesis…

He’d stood. The t-shirt barely covered his thighs, so he picked up a blanket and draped it over his shoulders like a cape, taking his mug and heading for the bedroom.

‘I think I will go back to sleep after all.’

Angeal didn’t know what to do with everything knocking together in his head.

The bedroom door clicked closed. Zak blinked from it to Angeal, and finally found that indoor voice he’d needed two minutes ago.

‘Hey, isn’t that your bedroom?’

Angeal sighed.

 

 

 

**4**

* * *

 

‘What is this?’

Angeal looked up from the stack of reports. Genesis frowned at him in the doorway of his office, dressed in his civies, waving a datapad.

‘Gen, you need to be at home,’

Genesis tilted his head:  _ really? _ He closed the door behind him and stalked over to the desk, setting the datapad down and giving it a tap. Angeal met his eyes until it was clear Gen wouldn’t say a word ‘til he read the thing - so he did, with a sigh.

He recognised the message right away with a lurch - it was from Lazard, confirming that Genesis had clearance to take on a small class of his own, if he wished. Lazard suggested  _ Materia 101 _ , for Seconds who had the proper training and temperament, and signed off with a:  _ Thank Hewley for the idea! _

Angeal rubbed at his jaw. Genesis tapped the pad again, impatient.

‘Was this really you?’

‘We talked about this,’ Angeal said, making a note to remind Lazard what  _ just between us _ meant. ‘I thought you wanted something like this - a class.’

‘I wanted to help  _ you _ ,’ Genesis narrowed his eyes.

‘It doesn’t have to be a permanent thing. I just thou-’

‘That I’m useless?’

Angeal gawped.  _ Useless?  _ No… infuriating, stubborn,  _ beautiful and bright _ … certainly. He covered Gen’s hand and gave it a squeeze, and Genesis looked away, swallowing a lump. He blushed more often when they touched now. Angeal wondered if he thought about it as much as he did, the thing he’d almost asked him to do that morning… the thing Angeal would’ve done.

‘Not useless, never that,’ Angeal urged. Genesis still looked sidewards. ‘But… frustrated, maybe. Bored?’

‘Bored?’

‘It was either this or the knitting.’

Genesis straightened. ‘Well,’ he said, his fire reduced again to a flicker, not a lapping flame. ‘I suppose you chose the better option. I’ve no patience for needlework.’

‘I know,’

‘Did you organise this?’

Angeal nodded. ‘I brought it to Lazard at the start of the week. But, Genesis, you don’t have to-’

‘No, no. I’m not mad. Oh, don’t look at me like that.’ Gen’s eyes flickered to Angeal’s, and he almost smiled.  _ Almost. _ ‘It was just a surprise, is all. SOLDIER likes to spin these webs for us, or give us just enough rope to hang ourselves. I wondered if Hojo had cooked this one up.  _ Why does Rhapsodos have classified Materia? _ ’ Gen mimicked the doctor’s drawl.

‘Hojo won’t be involved,’

‘Too right.’ Genesis tapped the desk and pushed off, wandering around Angeal’s office and giving the sparse decor a once over. It was small - perfunctory and neat - though Angeal wanted more greenery. A few plants on the shelves might take some of the starkness out of the white walls. ‘I think I’d like to teach outside.’

‘Gen,’ Angeal laughed under his breath - before it caught in his throat. Gen met his eyes and came to him, slowly. ‘you’re going to to have to stay…’ He sat on Angeal’s lap, an arm around his shoulder, eyes half-lidded as he listened. ‘inside,’

Genesis smirked. Angeal shifted beneath him - heat was pooling in his stomach, pushing lower, too. He didn’t know what to do with his hands.

‘Perhaps you’re right. Thank you for this,’ Genesis said.

‘It’s the least I could do.’

‘You know, I’ve never taught anybody before. I’ll be terrible - Lazard won’t do you any favours again.’

‘Your students will look up to you before you even set foot in the room,’ Angeal said quietly, fighting to keep his voice even and his hips still. Genesis was toying with the hair at the nape of his neck, drawing circles that wound tighter and tighter with his fingertip. ‘you’ll have that advantage,’

‘True. And, well, if it can’t be done outside, we’ll need somewhere sturdy to study.’

The weight of him on his lap was… perfect. Angeal felt himself hardening quickly. He shifted again, though part of him wanted Gen to feel it. Feel him, what he did to him.

Angeal lowered his voice.

‘Go easy, for the first lesson at least.’

‘Mmm,’ Genesis covered Angeal’s hands and brought them to his waist, then lifted Angeal’s chin with a forefinger. He was slight out of his coat, still wore a bandage on his arm and had an alarm set for his meds; the months off-duty had dwindled him, somewhat. Still, Angeal couldn’t have looked away even if he’d wanted to.

‘The day on the roof, the little…  _ almosts _ we’ve had here and there. Are they mistakes, Ange?’ His eyes were sombre as he asked, tracing his finger along Angeal’s jaw. ‘Or are you frustrated and bored, too?’

‘None of them were mistakes.’

Gen let out a shivery breath of relief. ‘I thought so.’

‘Why ask?’

Angeal regretted it the moment the question left him. He saw the bolt of fear lance through Genesis before he could kennel it. It chased away his smile and held him still. Things had always been uncertain for Genesis, especially affection. His parents, SOLDIER, everyone in the building who passed him by with wide eyes - wide with fear, or fascination. Angeal knew he was the constant in his life, if only because the reverse was true, too. He whispered an apology, bringing Gen’s pretty hand to his lips, kissing over his knuckles.

Genesis relaxed a little, and pressed his thumb lightly against Angeal’s lips. He parted them, and Genesis sighed, pushing inside just a little…

He rolled his hips. Angeal shuddered, and then Genesis had cupped his face and leant in close. It was nothing to close the gap between them. Gen had been waiting for it; he half-laughed, half-sighed, and Angeal held him tighter about the waist. He pushed back up when Genesis rolled his hips over his lap, forgetting how he had fretted moments ago.

Gen’s lips were soft and warm, Angeal found himself torn. It was perfect as it was, with Genesis’ hands slipping gently under his uniform to splay over his stomach, his chest… the small rhythm they built between them, Gen moving, Angeal holding him down, pushing back. But… there was a prickle in his fingertips. He wanted more. He wanted this. He huffed, and Genesis broke the kiss to smile and tap their noses together.

He pushed up Angeal’s black jumper when things resumed. The chill on his skin soothed immediately by Gen’s wandering touch.

‘So long…’ Genesis whispered. ‘...so many times seeing you like this and never being allowed to touch. You’re carved, Ange,’

He smiled at that, and traced the line of Gen’s hip, hesitant to go further for as much as he  _ wanted _ to. All it took in the end was Genesis licking slowly into his mouth - just a tease, a swipe, but enough to make Angeal arch his back, and take a handful of Gen’s ass to anchor himself.

Genesis moaned (Angeal grasped tighter), and shifted to kiss a line along Angeal’s jaw when the door handle clicked. It happened slowly. He managed a whisper;  _ Gen, the door _ , but it was already ajar.

In truth, he’d been expecting to see Zak, not Sephiroth. Angeal didn’t know whether he ought to be relieved or even more embarrassed.

Genesis turned, but didn’t yank down Angeal’s jumper or hop off his lap.

‘Yes? What is it?’

‘Genesis!’ Angeal whispered.

Sephiroth could only blink. He lifted a bound folder and set it carefully in Angeal’s in-tray, then turned to leave as quietly as he’d arrived, though with a touch more haste. Once he was gone, Genesis laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

‘I’ll go talk to him,’

‘Is that a good idea?’

‘Would you rather he bump into Hojo like that?’ Genesis gave Angeal a peck of a kiss. ‘What will he say when he’s asked why he looks like he’s walking around with a stick up his-’

‘Alright,’ Angeal winced.

Genesis shifted off Angeal’s lap and stretched, smiling when he caught Angeal’s eye. He seemed… brighter, less bogged down by his lingering lethargy, and it made a knot in Angeal’s stomach. Not unpleasant - quite the opposite. He smoothed down his jumper and crossed his legs. Genesis smiled at that, too. He knew what he was responsible for.

‘I’ll let you know how it goes.’ Genesis made for the door.

‘Then go home!’ Angeal called after him. Genesis shot a wink over his shoulder.

 

 

**5**

* * *

 

‘So, he was…’ Angeal gestured, flatlining completely.

Genesis laughed nervously from the bathroom.

‘Alright with it? Still breathing by the end of the conversation? Both. He did see us on the roof, after all, and I think he had suspicions before that. They were just confirmed, quite, ah, ...concretely.’

Angeal didn’t doubt that. Sephiroth always saw a great deal but said little, and had spent enough time around the two of them on and off duty. He locked the apartment door (and checked it was locked) then set the keys in the bowl nearby, heeling off his shoes, too.

‘You still sound worried, Gen,’

No answer.

Genesis was finishing up. He’d taken a bath, and the scent of the soap and hot water lingered pleasantly in the apartment; lemongrass and something lightly floral. Angeal shrugged off his coat and hung it beside Gen’s, wondering if he ought to make them something to eat.

‘Because,’ Genesis said, and appeared in a towel peeping around the doorframe. Angeal smiled and went to him, thoughts of food forgotten in an instant. ‘your puppy might have overheard the tail end of things.’

‘Ah,’

Genesis nodded, grimly. Angeal brought him into a one-armed hug all the same, placing a  _ hello _ kiss on the crown of his damp head. Zak was a bright boy, but there were things he was blessedly oblivious to...

‘It was going to happen sooner or later,’ Genesis went on. He smelled like soap and water, too. His shoulders were speckled wet. ‘I mean, he’s certainly just hitting his own stride. He’s bound to wonder why you aren’t doing the same.’

Angeal grimmaced at that; Zak  _ had  _ made waves recently, and hadn’t wanted to have  _ the talk _ , to make matters worse. Gen had laughed when Angeal asked if he might try it - and though Sephiroth had surely meant well with his own offer, Angeal thought it might be better coming from someone more…

_...flatlining again. _

‘What do you mean?’

‘Well, if not with me, then with other tricks.’

‘You aren’t a trick, Genesis,’ Angeal frowned, moreso when Gen rolled his eyes. ‘you know it’s always been you.’

‘Is that true?’

Angeal nodded. Genesis parted his lips a little,  _ ah _ . Then slipped from his arm. He went away to the bedroom, Angeal’s bedroom, and dropped the towel at the threshold. His skin caught the last of the evening’s light; a fading orange, honey coloured sun over the backs of his damp thighs…

Genesis looked over his shoulder, then went inside. Angeal couldn’t have done anything other than follow.

Angeal took the hand Gen extended for him and sat beside him on the bed. The curtains were drawn, it was dark and quiet, with only a few shadows to spy on them, this time. Genesis’ books and projects, small charcoal drawings, scraps of his own poetry, mingled with Angeal’s clutter - clothes and things from home, a pot without a plant that he’d made as a child. Genesis had put some  _ borrowed _ Materia inside it, so a buttery glow crept over the edge.

‘Gen,’ Angeal said.

Genesis tilted his head. ‘I think I understand,’ he huddled closer. ‘even with others, I… you were always what I wanted to come back to. I wanted to apologise, I think, or… I don’t know. Have you wash me clean.’

Angeal shivered. He lifted his arms and Genesis pulled the jumper up off over his head, then let out a sigh, sliding both palms flat down his chest, fingers grazing over his nipples. Angeal covered his hands in his own. Their eyes met, Genesis shied, even as Angeal pulled him closer to set kisses on his neck.

‘I…’ he started. ‘do you want this?’

Angeal nodded, then whispered back. ‘Do you?’

‘Yes,’ Genesis said, and it was half a sigh already. ‘but more than that - I mean, do you want this.’

He gestured back and forth between the two of them.

‘I’ve never wanted anything else,’ Angeal said, and surprised himself. The words came easy, they were true enough, and the feeling had always been there - yet, now it’d been put into words he could chart it back through the years.  _ Never _ , he thought, thinking back to nights when there’d been fireworks in Banora.

Couples had danced, even his mother had danced with the grocer, but he and Gen took off with some food and watched from the top of the hill. His eyes had been the night sky and the fireworks skittered outwards in them - and now, the same pair looked back at him. Genesis was on the knife's edge of a smile, and he let it out with a laugh when Angeal kissed him hard and sent them toppling.

For a moment Genesis held him tight, accepting the kiss but not returning it, letting Angeal slide between his legs and press him into the mattress. He ruffled Angeal’s hair, sifting it through his fingers.

‘Are you alright?’

‘I think...,’ Genesis said, pausing to exhale a soft breath that tickled Angeal’s cheek. He tried for words - then smiled, bright and beautiful, a grin Angeal couldn’t resist. ‘you’re a little distracting.’

It was a case of pot and kettle, but Angeal didn’t have the chance to point it out - Genesis always had been able to sense a barb at his expense. He pulled Angeal down to him and made up for the kiss he’d coasted through. His laughter melted to… something else, no less sweet. Angeal tickled a touch down his sides and held him at the hips, brushing his thumbs over the bare skin.

Gen’s strength had rekindled, but Angeal still handled him gently - not touching, not even when he felt Genesis hard against his thigh. Angeal worked on taking him apart a little at a time. He kissed him slow, just enough for him to grow a impatient; nipping at Angeal’s lower lip or whispering his name. It wouldn’t work. Angeal let him feel what he’d stirred in him. Genesis moaned, dragging his nails down Angeal’s chest, down and down, ‘til his hands found his belt and set to work.

Angeal made no moves to help. He lapped into Gen’s mouth, shallow at first, deeper when he heard a metallic click or a huff of frustration. Each stroke gave Genesis a moment of pause… something Angeal noted with a wry smile. He’d feel him almost there with his belt before reaching up to cradle his cheek and kiss him deep, taking the breath from him, feeling him shiver and grasp at his belt.

‘You... stop that, or else…’ Genesis breathed, in between more of the same. ‘... or else I’ll have all the fun, and you’ll get nothing.’

He cupped Angeal’s cock through the trousers. Angeal tapped his nose against Genesis’, making sure his breath would ghost over his lips.

‘Maybe that’s the plan,’

Genesis closed his eyes for a moment. ‘It’s not,’ he said, husky. ‘I have plans for this… and you,’

‘Mmm?’

‘Oh? Do you want me to- _ ah _ ,’ Angeal took him by the thighs, spreading them a little more, and  _ Goddess _ he was so soft to the touch. Gen’s hands went back to their task, and after a moment Angeal heard a telling slide of metal. ‘I didn’t think you’d be one for dirty talk, Hewley,’

Angeal felt a tug - that same divide inside him.  _ Go light, pull back, do this another time when he’s properly hale _ , mirrored somewhere with  _ do things to him you’ve dreamed about for years, make him claw at your back and sweat. _ He kissed Gen shallowly, and Genesis tugged down his trousers.

‘It’s okay if you are,’ he whispered, dipping into Angeal’s underwear. ‘I like to talk,’

‘I know you do,’

‘Do you know something else?’ He let go of Angeal’s ass, sliding his hand forward, up, dusting his fingertips over his erection - and letting out a  _ hum _ of what Angeal hoped was approval. ‘I always wondered if your cock matched the rest of you,’ Angeal let his head hang as Genesis stroked him slow and loose-handed, but still, it was  _ his _ hand,  _ his  _ pretty fingers… ‘there are nights when I look at you sleeping next to me and I think of this,’ he tightened his grip: Angeal groaned.

‘Inside me,’ Genesis whispered against his lips. Angeal thrust into the loop of his fingers. ‘but there…  _ oh, _ there was nothing I could do…’

He prised down Angeal’s underwear and took them both in hand. Angeal set his brow to Gen’s, hearing his light laughter even through their ragged breaths. ‘You’d hear me if I tried to… tried to improvise,’ Angeal lifted Gen’s thighs again, and Genesis groaned and clung to his back with his free hand, meeting the push of his hips that ground their cocks together. ‘and, and I knew it’d… never feel  _ right _ ,’

He let the word taper off into a moan, burying his face into Angeal’s shoulder.

‘Tell me you have what we need,’

Genesis nodded. ‘Middle,’

_ The drawers. _ Angeal gave Genesis a bracing kiss that made him smile before sitting up and pushing the stray hair from his eyes. He blinked once, twice, and waited for the stars to fade from his vision - but then he looked at Gen and they came rushing back. On his back, one leg propped up, a sweat on his chest and heat in his eyes - he let out a breath of laughter when he caught Angeal staring. 

He exhaled quick and set about rooting through Genesis’ drawer, finding what they’d need easily enough.

Settled back between Gen’s legs, Angeal slid a hand there, too, with coated fingers and a gentle  _ push _ . Genesis draped an arm around his shoulders, his head turned on the pillow. Angeal saw him flinch when he inched a little deeper inside. He apologised, Genesis replied  _ nonsense _ , and urged Angeal on, finding his hand and giving it a squeeze.

Angeal set a kiss on Genesis’ chest. He tried to make his touch feel more like a gentle stroke than an invasion, moreso as he joined a second finger to the first. Genesis shifted on the bed. He whispered  _ not there _ , and  _ closer _ , and when Angeal brushed over the place that made him tense and arch his back, no words were required. Genesis rolled his eyes when Angeal looked to him with a flash of concern, but there was a hazy smile on his face.

‘More,’

Angeal started with a slow drag, withdrawing his fingers almost all the way before slipping back inside, thrusting deeper as Genesis worked his hips in time. And the noises he made… were no playful teases, they were moans half bitten through, shuddery and soft.

Small circles over his prostate, drawn tighter and tighter with a light touch - just as one would skirt over a bruise to test the ache. Genesis craned for more, clutched at Angeal’s hand, and a pearly bead of precum slipped from his cock. Angeal licked his lips and made a move - but Genesis clawed at his hand and shook his head.

‘No time,’ he whispered, ‘please…’

He wrapped his fingers around Angeal’s cock, shooting him a hungry glance.

The moment was fuzzy whilst Angeal prepped and slicked himself, all whilst Genesis watched beneath him. Angeal set his hands on Gen’s thighs, but again, Genesis shook his head and sat up. His hair mussed and wild, his eyes flickering, and Angeal kissed him softly, palming over his chest, his thumb teasing his nipple to hardness. Genesis practically purred.

‘What is it?’ Angeal asked.

‘Just… play along,’

‘Wh-’

Angeal blinked before realising he was being ushered further down the bed, not out of the room. He watched equally slack jawed as Genesis turned and stretched, the muscles in his back rippling beneath the skin. Then, he settled on his hands and knees, and gave Angeal a look over his shoulder.

‘Gen, are you sure?’

‘Are you not?’

Angeal came behind him, two hands on his hips, his cock neat between Gen’s ass. It felt…  _ oh _ , he could do this. But still… ‘I…’

‘Wanted to see my eyes?’ Genesis fluttered his lashes.

‘Yeah,’ Angeal admitted.

‘What did I say? Play along - you’ll see.’

Angeal nodded. His felt his heart in his mouth as he took his cock in hand and pressed the head to Gen’s opening. He slipped in slow, only just, only  _ barely _ , but it was a promise that ached, a good ache.  _ Hot _ , tight… Genesis bowed his head, and pushed back, too.

More and more, Angeal saw himself disappear and heard Gen whispering his name against the pillow.  _ Breathe _ , he reminded him, and the last of his cock pushed inside. They stayed still for a moment, then, as the night rang silent around the room. Angeal felt the urge to… to  _ thrust _ , but he waited for Gen to nod, rubbing at his hips.

The first thrusts were slow and experimental - long, deep, lazy. It suited Angeal just fine; he closed his eyes and reeled when Genesis would arch back onto his cock. The rhythm was easy to keep, their bodies met and the bed creaked, and whenever Angeal would open his eyes and see his erection slip free before sliding back inside… it made him gasp and grip Gen harder - and Gen would moan,  _ more. _

So that’s what Angeal gave him. He bit his lip and increased the pace, and Genesis cried out with each stroke, and maybe Angeal did, too. His skin was alight and the heat in his stomach unbearable, an itch he  _ had _ to scratch. Genesis had to say it twice before Angeal heard him, but he shooed away those apologies, too, and shifted up into Angeal’s lap, both of them kneeling.

This way, though, back to stomach, Angeal could see some of Gen’s face.

He kept his eyes open, heavy, lidded, shining with something wild. Genesis moaned around the breaths that came thick and fast, and when he sighed out  _ Angeal _ , Angeal read it on his lips before he heard it. Genesis smiled - such a bright grin, something he couldn’t bite back. Angeal smiled too. It was madness to try and  _ think _ .  _ Warm, happy. _ His heartbeat was wild drum, faster and deeper. Genesis rode him just as hard, looped an arm awkwardly around his shoulders and cried out, brows furrowed.

Angeal swore and bit down on Gen’s shoulder when he felt him come. Genesis tightened around him, flush with heat, and sent him toppling over the edge, too.

‘I,  _ ah _ , I... ‘ Genesis panted through aftershocks. ‘I love…  _ oh _ , you get the idea…’

Angeal kissed his neck.

He did.

Their eyes met again, and the smiles bloomed anew, tired, sated, and more than a little bewildered.

  
  


****

**6**

* * *

 

In truth, it’d been more of a fanclub meeting than a Materia 101 class, but a turnout was a turnout, and Lazard would be pleased. He’d given Genesis one of the old unused conference rooms for the time being, with a promise that he’d  _ think _ of the possibility of “outdoor education”. Angeal was pleased to find the room intact and without a single charr mark or scorch - the whiteboards were thick with diagrams, however, and though most of the theory went over Angeal’s head, he was happy to see it, hanging back in the doorway whilst the stragglers wrung a last moment from their tutor.

Genesis played along well enough. A group of Seconds looked up to him with open smiles and a great deal of hope.  _ Same time next week? _ Gen bowed -  _ but of course _ \- and sent them away, arm in arm, talking rapidly to one another. Others left after a more simple _ goodbye _ .

‘Looks like you did better than you thought,’ Angeal said when the room was clear.

Genesis turned with a start. ‘How long have you been there?’

‘You put out Kunsel pretty quickly.’

‘Yes, well,’ Genesis folded his arms, smirking. Back in his coat he was scarlet and stunning - sword on his hip and a twinkle in his eye. This was his place, now. ‘singed hair smells awful - flesh moreso. And if he went up in a puff of smoke there’d be nobody to palm Zak off onto.’

Angeal  _ tsked _ but knew there was nothing in it - just last week he’d seen Gen and Zak laughing about something at Sephiroth’s expense.

He accepted a chaste kiss from Angeal when he came close. ‘You slept better last night.’

‘Hmm. I’ll be full time again soon, don’t you think? Doesn’t this prove it?’ he nodded at the room.

‘Have you made your report?’

‘No. The class ended and I was accosted before I could.’

‘I’ll leave you to it, then,’ Angeal teased, turning as though to leave.

He beamed when Genesis grabbed his hands, squeezing. ‘I don’t think so.’

The next kiss was sweet… and almost as chaste as the first. Genesis hummed against Angeal’s lips and pressed himself flush to him, making it oh so easy for Angeal to slip a hand free and chart the curve of his hip down to his ass.

‘I realise that, ah,’ Genesis started, then cleared his throat. Sensing something sombre, Angeal withdrew his hand, and Genesis took it up in his again. ‘that I haven’t said…  _ it _ , not properly, not yet. But you know, don’t you? What I mean to say?’

Angeal’s heart was full - of course he knew. He nodded.

‘I love you too, Gen,’

Genesis blinked, stunned, then let out a  _ phew _ \- a joke, but Angeal had seen the flicker of fear in his eye for a moment. He sidled close and kissed him soft, and Genesis melted into it, tapping their noses together sweetly when they pulled apart.

‘I do love- Zak?’

Angeal blinked. ‘What?’

‘Aw! Look at this!’

Genesis glowered over Angeal’s shoulder. ‘You! Shoo! This is… for grownups!’

‘Yeah, no kidding.’

Angeal knew that voice. He bit back a smile as Genesis slid from his grasp, staring down a grin that was akin to nails on a chalkboard for him. Zak was fresh from some outdoor duty from the looks of it, muddy with a stripe of dirt over his nose.

‘Do you guys want a toaster? I can get one with four things, uh, like for the bread.’

‘What the everloving  _ fuck _ are you talking about?’ Genesis asked, flatly.

‘For the wedding.’ Zak smirked.

Genesis, to his credit, exhaled slowly, and nothing erupted into flame. He gave Angeal a pat on the forearm. ‘I’ll see you later, Hewley.’

‘ _ Hewley _ ? Dude, that’s cold.’ Zak pointed a grin at Genesis as he passed him by. Genesis pushed Zak by the cheek, turning him away and leaving him laughing in the doorway.

The resulting silence was a little awkward. Zak and Sephiroth were all who knew about his and Gen’s… arrangement.  _ And Zak always finds us at the worst times _ , Angeal thought to himself with some sympathy, though a time couldn’t really be called the  _ worst _ when it was with Gen, holding his hands and knowing they’d fall asleep together, later.

He could feel his heart in his ears again. He cleared his throat, smiling.

‘Are you all finished, then?’

Zak nodded. ‘Hell yeah, we still gonna do some training?’

‘If you like,’

‘Nice! I’ll make sure you get back in one piece,’ Zak winked. ‘Gen can’t stay mad at me, then.’

Angeal very much doubted that, but still, it was a step in the right direction. He smiled and gestured for Zak to take the lead out into the Shinra corridors, following after a crimson shadow.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading babys first cc fic! i hope you enjoyed... i'm nightrunning.tumblr.com


End file.
